


Ember

by deifiedrogue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death Eaters, Filk, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Poetry, Slytherins, War Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deifiedrogue/pseuds/deifiedrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignite, ignite. Young Death Eaters recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember

Flint & silver serpents,

ignite, ignite,

twist into the night

to flames that purify,

drag, drag the lights,

sturm und drang,

light too bright

for mirror-scales,

scales of white,

writhe, writhe

into the night,

into the blackest

night.

 

Strike an ember,

flint & steel,

burn the roots down

in the dirt,

sully, sully, those unclean,

whitest lightning sear,

split the trees,

serpents’ fork,

darkness deep & blazing,

& forget not

the ones who lost

their minds in muddy

mazing.


End file.
